


A Peepshow

by letsjustfckngo



Series: Smut in One Sitting [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Explicit Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Rough Sex, auwheuahweaew enjoy, explicit scene, just some smut with plot, peepshows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsjustfckngo/pseuds/letsjustfckngo
Summary: Upon the tacky neon signs, he sighed, vaguely shaming himself for having ended up here again. However, what choice did he really have? Work left him with no time to actively go out looking for dates – not after everything that happened years ago, at least – and, well, he was horny. How couldn’t he be, after all these hours upon hours, and piles upon piles of work that never seemed to come to an end? He needed something to take the edge off, and a Peepshow was simply the easiest way to see exactly what he was looking for.---or: Hendery visits a Peepshow and sees someone he hadn't expected to see
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Smut in One Sitting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937758
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	A Peepshow

**Author's Note:**

> This is some filth that I whipped out in one sitting. I expect to do these one-sitting smut with (or without, tbh) plot things a lot more frequently, so this will be part one of my series. Please subscribe to the series if you would like to be notified of more filth!
> 
> Anyway... I really hope you enjoy it, because it was a whole lot of fun to write! 
> 
> XIAODERY <333333

The streets in this area were never deserted. Not even at this time of night. Here, nightlife was over once the sun would come up, and not even then would this area reach its closing time. That didn’t quite mean that this area was the place to be, though. In fact, the contrary was true. Hendery had never been delusional enough to fool himself into thinking he actually enjoyed himself here, because he didn’t. It was just a quick means to an end, and by far the most legal way to get it. Not that it was, in fact, _entirely_ legal, but he didn’t assume that he would be the one to get caught here. Not in a way where he wouldn’t be able to bail himself out, at least, making it out with barely a scratch to his reputation. That was much better than it once had been, so in that sense his life had undergone some improvement.

He walked the streets on autopilot. In his usual work attire, he would have looked quite out of place, but he’d had the mind to change into something more casual. Just some sportswear, really, which he considered the perfect outfit to bridge the gap between these two worlds: The businessmen over at work would think Hendery was planning on working on his physique and the pimps, the whores and the drug addicts on these streets would think – well, maybe – that Hendery was one of them.

Upon the tacky neon signs, he sighed, vaguely shaming himself for having ended up here again. However, what choice did he really have? Work left him with no time to actively go out looking for dates – not after everything that happened years ago, at least – and, well, he was horny. How couldn’t he be, after all these hours upon hours, and piles upon piles of work that never seemed to come to an end? He needed something to take the edge off, and a Peepshow was simply the easiest way to get exactly what he was looking for.

As was the case for most Peepshow establishments, this one was located in the back area of a sex shop. Walking in, he was greeted by a collection of dildos and vibrators that he had never paid any mind to. Right behind the toys, were the stacks upon stacks of videos that he had – he wasn’t going to lie – taken home with him at times, but he didn’t pay any attention to _those_ now either. His mind was on something else for now; something dirtier and filthier, which he knew he would only be able to find behind that sleazy red curtain next to the Leather Daddy that managed the token till.

“How much are you planning to spend tonight?” The man’s voice sounded as hoarse and uninterested as always, his expression giving little away. Perhaps that was the point of the people working these tills: not to judge, not to ask any personal questions, and simply allow the client a private moment of pleasure. “The usual?”

“Yeah,” Hendery stated simply, taking his wallet from his pocket and taking out a 50000 won bill. “Everything exactly the same as usual.”

“Afraid that won’t work, mate,” the man said, tilting his head. “Your usual boy isn’t in tonight. Had somewhere to be, or ran off. Who the fuck knows these days, right?”

Hendery sighed with frustration, which he knew was petty as well as unfair. He couldn’t expect this boy to just sit around all day and wait for him, right? But, alas, it did irritate him more than he wanted to get into right now. He wasn’t necessarily a man of routine, but once he had found someone he liked the looks of, he had little interest in looking at someone else. If it made any sense at all, he’d call himself a monogamist.

Well, he supposed that tonight he was just going to have polygamy a chance. Or he’d cheat on the boy he usually watched. Either or.

“Have you got anyone who looks like him?”

The man snorted. “I don’t judge. I’m meant to say they’re all beautiful. That’s my job.” Before Hendery could answer him, he leaned forward a little, and threw him somewhat of a dirty look. This was probably the most personality he had seen of this man, but given the unfortunate circumstances, Hendery couldn’t say he minded it. “However, I happen to know that it isn’t beautiful you are looking for.”

“What am I looking for, then?” Hendery’s heart skipped a beat, feeling somewhat caught. The man was right, and Hendery couldn’t even begin to deny it. Maybe years ago, he would have done, but he had long ago stopped caring about stuff like that.

“You’re looking for desperate. The type of boy who can throw you the ‘fuck-me’ eyes without even trying.”

For some reason, Hendery could feel that comment shoot straight down to his cock. The only way in which he could respond was by pursing his lips, drawing a much too loud laugh from the Daddy’s hoarse throat.

“It’s okay, don’t worry. I know how good it looks. If I didn’t work here, I’d probably come here to watch a show myself.”

Hendery nodded, but then raised his eyebrows to encourage the man to get to the point. He appreciated the understanding, but now they really had to get going. He didn’t have all night, after all. “Have you got one of those, then?”

At that, the man snatched the 50000 from Hendery’s hands and exchanged the amount for token coins. “He’s in one of the rooms with the showers. He likes getting wet like that. He’s in the last one.” With another grin, the man threw him a wink. “Be kind to him, though, and throw him the right type of expressions. He has the tendency to get dramatic if he isn’t met with the appropriate responses, and then it’s my job to clean up the mess afterwards. With boys like that, I can assure you it’s no fun, so please spare me the trouble.”

Hendery didn’t feel in the mood to respond to that statement and simply snatched the tokens from the counter and made his way past the sleazy red curtain. Here, he could already hear the filthy slippery noises of men wanking at their cocks, and the cheap, erotic music that supported the boys in their acts. No matter how disgusting Hendery knew it was, he couldn’t help but allow himself to get aroused by the prospect of it even more than he already was. Here, he didn’t feel much shame anymore: just excitement, and thrill, and... arousal.

Once arrived at the last open door down the corridor, his heart rate sped up again. The peeping window was still blacked out by the shutters, but he knew that someone was behind there, waiting for him to push his tokens inside of the designated slots. This made him eager to get inside, to close the door behind him and to properly take a seat on the only chair inside. So, naturally, he did.

He barely waited a second to do what he’d been planning to do all night, and once the system had registered his token coin, the shutters raised themselves, and the shower started running, drawing an excited yelp from the boy that was slowly being revealed to him.

At first he saw bare, smooth, though not shaven, slender legs, and then he was greeted by a pair of white briefs. Hendery could see that the boy was facing away from him, revealing an ass that was not as juicy as he had hoped for, but one that he definitely wouldn’t mind sinking his teeth into. He had an instant urge to reach out, press his hands against the window, and pretend to feel what the boy’s skin would be like against his fingertips.

Once the shutters were raised up all the way, and the boy began moving, Hendery started to understand what the Leather Daddy at the token till had meant. Although the boy was still facing away from him, his arms hugged his frame. Along with the water, he began feeling himself up, and – as he did – Hendery could swear that he heard a moan escape from behind his lips. _Fucking shit_ , he thought, _what a fucking find_.

Once again, he realised why _this_ establishment was the one he went to for Peepshows. This shower thing, whoever had come up with it, would certainly be considered a genius in Hendery’s books.

His hand shot between his legs, palming himself through the fabric of his sweatpants. He’d been hard for a while – probably ever since he’d left work – but it was only now that he felt just how much heat had been collecting itself inside his arousal. It made his stomach flutter; making his whole body sensitive to every touch, every noise, and every view he was being presented with.

Xiaojun (which was the name written on chalkboard right above the peeping window) was a tease, and certainly no amateur when it came down to his field of work. Knowing very well that each token coin only allowed the client about five minutes of watching, he took his sweet time with his movements. Every other sway, he threatened to turn around and allow Hendery to see his face, but then at the last moment he appeared to change his mind again. He moved his hips, brought his hands down to the waistband of his briefs and pretended to push them down, only to go back to caressing the rest of his body again.

Hendery could feel himself leaking pre-cum already, staining the fabric of his sweatpants. However, much like Xiaojun was doing, he teased his own cock before thinking about taking it out. It wasn’t time yet. He supposed he’d do it in between the shutter going down and pushing the next coin into the slot, which was probably when he’d truly start working on bringing himself to his first orgasm of the evening. He wondered how many he’d need tonight, and when he’d start feeling bad about all the running water he was wasting on Xiaojun, and his own cock.

Well, not yet – that was for sure.

When the first slight budging sounds of the shutter sounded, indicating that it was about to go down again, Xiaojun decided that it was time to reveal himself. This was a trick that all the boys in this establishment used – _give them something right before, so they keep coming back for more_ – and Hendery couldn’t wait for the boy to finally reveal the pathetic face that the Leather Daddy had been talking about. His imagination had been running wild, especially with these movements, and especially because of how good this boy’s body looked.

However, once he finally did turn around, Hendery could barely believe what he was seeing.

The boy’s eyes were still closed, lips pursed, and his face was dripping with water from the shower head above. Hendery could see that he was thoroughly enjoying himself, and, judging by the slight outline he could see in the boy’s briefs, Hendery could confirm it. He _was_ enjoying himself. He _did_ enjoy to be watched like this. And he _was_ begging Hendery to fuck him without even really trying.

On top of that, his face was beautiful, but... that wasn’t really the reason he was staring as intently as he was. This face... This face was one he’d recognise anywhere.

The shutter went down, leaving Hendery panting in his seat. His stomach was in a knot, but on top of that he could feel something like anger welling up within him. Before he could let out a noise to demonstrate any of these emotions, however, he decided to do something about it and took his phone out of his pocket to open his notes app.

Once he’d done what he’d intended to do, he took the next token coin from his stack and pushed it into the slot, causing the shutters to go up once more.

Hendery pressed his phone against the window and waited for the shutters to fully have raised themselves up all the way. The boy’s eyes were still closed, and he was still swaying as gently and erotically underneath the water stream as he had done before. However, this time Hendery knocked his fist aggressively against the glass, startling the boy into opening his eyes right away.

Hendery was standing close, his face angry and murderous, as he caught the exact moment the boy’s heart skipped all the way up to his throat and as shock began to settle in his eyes. Hendery caught guilt in the other’s expression, too, but then his eyes focused on Hendery’s phone screen, on which he had typed in his phone number and the threatening, pressing message:

_‘Memorise it, you fucking slut.’_

***

His erection had disappeared all by itself, and now he found himself wandering around an area he never should have ended up in. Being seen by someone who might recognise him couldn’t possibly mean anything good for him and his career, but that wasn’t something he cared about right now. Right now, his mind was on what had just happened, and all the things that _hadn’t_ happened years upon years ago. His mind was on Dejun, and the way he had danced, and the way he had invited Hendery – whom he hadn’t even known _was_ Hendery – to keep looking, and to keep imagining what it would be like to fuck him senseless. Well, Hendery _did_ know that, and he almost couldn’t believe that he hadn’t recognised his body sooner. It hadn’t changed a bit, even after all these years, and Hendery should have known that every slightest curve and every single dip in his skin was one that Hendery had kissed, and touched, and fucking...

For the tenth time in the span of half an hour, he checked his phone again. Dejun had looked like he had tried to memorise his number, and he had nodded at Hendery once he’d gotten it. Then, he’d let his head down in shame, overcome with a sense of guilt, as Hendery had stormed off, his need to let himself go and fucking _cum_ long forgotten. However, he hadn’t called yet, like Hendery had been expecting, and the longer it took, the angrier Hendery could feel himself becoming.

How was it possible for him to have ended up here? What were the _fucking_ odds?

Before he was sent on another train of thought, his vibrating phone caught his attention, presenting him with a message – _yeah, not a call, but a fucking message_ – from an unknown number:

_‘You can call me. I’m free.’_

Hendery didn’t even hesitate to press the call button at the top of his message screen, and soon enough he heard the dial tone droning through his skull. He was clenching his phone so hard that he thought it might break it, but he didn’t care to spare himself the headache. There were more important things on his mind right now.

“Hendery, I—”

“Free? You’re _free_?! Do you mean to tell me you actually had someone watch you after I left?!” Hendery snapped, overcome with a sense of rage he hadn’t felt in a long time. In the past year, he had done is very best to get over this, and for the most part he could say that it had worked, but now he was back where he started again.

“No, I didn’t, but...”

“But _what_?! You had to wait this long to call me – no, not even that, _text me_ – for what reason exactly?”

“Just let me finish, please...” Dejun said. It was only then that Hendery noticed how quiet he sounded. Although he’d always been soft spoken, it was nothing like his usual tone of voice. Sighing, Dejun sounded at somewhat of a loss, which Hendery had not expected, but, in hindsight, _should_ have expected.

“Let’s see what you’ve got to say, then.” Hendery snapped. Years ago, he would have tried to understand where Dejun was coming from, but not now. He couldn’t bring it within himself anymore. “Go on. What took you so... so...—”

“—Look, I wasn’t...” Another sigh, which Hendery could have sworn was followed of a slight break of his voice. “It was a lot, okay? I had to calm down before deciding on doing this.”

“And?” Hendery was far from calm himself, his heart rate audible in his ears. “Are you calm?”

“No, I think it’d be impossible for me to be calm right now.”

Well, that was something. Not that Hendery could find it within himself to care about that, though, because his anger was making most of that entirely impossible. He might have had compassion for Dejun, years ago, but there was nothing left of that anymore. In fact, he could feel the evidence of that stinging behind his eyes. _Goddamnit_ , anger did tend to make him cry from time to time and so did... So did relief.

“So, why did you text me, then?” Hendery asked after a few seconds of trying to swallow away the emotions he didn’t want to deal with right now.

“Because I knew you were going to come back if I didn’t.”

Hendery was quiet again, letting the words sink in. His breathing became heavier, and for a moment he tore his phone away from his ear to prevent Dejun from hearing any of it. He didn’t _deserve_ to hear any of it, because Hendery had never been meant to have these emotions in the first place. So he took a few deep breaths, stared ahead of himself, and gathered the courage once more. “You’re right, I would’ve come back. Or do you think I’d just...”

“I’m sorry, Hendery, but...” A sigh, a deep one, followed by a slight break of voice – for real this time. “...I don’t regret what I did. I did what I had to do, and, well...”

“So why are you crying?” Hendery insisted. This time, his voice was the strong one, and this time _he_ was the one who knew exactly what to say, no matter how much it’d hurt Dejun to hear it, and no matter how much it’d hurt him to say it. “If you don’t regret leaving me, running off with a fuck load of my money, then why the _fuck_ are you crying? Are you afraid I’m going to report you to the police for stealing from me, or do you actually regret that you _ever_ stepped away from something that could have been good for you? Believe me, if I had any interest in having you locked up, I’d already have done something. I’d already have made sure they found—”

“I know! I know, okay?!” Hendery heard a sob, then a swallow. The silence that followed was almost deafening, but Hendery wouldn’t break it again. Dejun had to talk – really talk. “You don’t understand. I did what I had to do. We weren’t meant to... I couldn’t have stayed with you...” Dejun let out a quiet groan after that, the words getting entirely lost on him. “I’m—was... I was a fucking...”

“A whore, yeah, I know.” It wasn’t that Hendery revelled in hearing all these sobs, but it was better than anything else he’d been getting over the past year. At least Dejun _was_ expressing something; something that _didn’t_ involve changing his number, and his name, and disappearing from the face of the earth altogether.

“Yeah, so, I couldn’t have stayed, I had no choice... You paid me to fuck me. You weren’t fucking meant to do anything more than that, but then you did anyway, and I couldn’t—that just wasn’t how any of it was meant to go. I had no fucking choice! Don’t you understand that?” The tears made space for anger now, which was probably step two in Dejun’s step-by-step guide to self-loathing.

“Did anyone tell you that you couldn’t stay with me? As far as I remember, you never mentioned working with or for someone else. Am I right, or were you fucking lying about that too?!”

“No, I...” Dejun stammered again, probably well aware that he was losing the argument here. “But...”

“No, you don’t have to tell me. It’s the same old fucking bullshit, and I know very fucking well why you left me. Do you need me to spell it out for you?”

Dejun’s silence indicated that he hesitated, but then – after another pathetic swallow – he spoke again: “Yes.”

Something about that word, and the way in which had been said, changed something again. It made Hendery’s heart race like it had done back in those days, and he imagined the look on Dejun’s face – needy and desperate – and Hendery just wanted to grab a hold of it, shake it through, until nothing but a whorish little smirk was left on it. That was all there was to this, wasn’t there? Dejun and his whorish, pathetic fucking behaviour. And it was _exactly_ the reason Hendery had liked him as much as he had. He was weird. Unusual. And Hendery had fucking... _loved_ it.

“You’re a dramatic little slut. You hurt yourself because you are more content wondering about whether I am out on the look for you than you are actually being with me. Doesn’t matter that it hurts me, or anyone else, because you’re just in it for the fucking drama anyway. You stole my money because you wanted to know whether I’d report you, and you texted me just now – rather than calling me – because you wanted to see whether I would be the one to call _you_ instead. You’d hoped I’d hunt you down somehow, as some sort of fucking test, but you forgot to consider that I wouldn’t do any of that.” By the end of that last sentence, he gasped for oxygen, but he wasn’t done just yet. “Do you need me to go on, I could continue for fucking hours.”

Hendery hadn’t noticed it, but Dejun’s crying had become louder. He wasn’t trying to hold it in anymore, and instead he listened to every single word Hendery was uttering out. “Yes,” he said again, proving – _for fuck’s sake_ – that Hendery had been right about everything, and that he was probably well on his way to allowing himself to get turned on by it too. _The fucking slut. The fucking thief. The fucking... fucking..._

“You tell yourself that you didn’t stay with me because you didn’t want to feel like I owned you, but – in fact – there is nothing you would rather be than mine. You tell yourself that you wanted to remain a whore, but – first of all – you didn’t want that at all, and – secondly – you know that I would never have made you quit whoring yourself out. You tell yourself that a whore like yourself could never belong with someone successful as I am, but – even if that is true – you don’t actually care about any of that.” Again, Hendery took a deep breath. He’d been thinking about these things for so fucking long that it almost felt good to blurt them all out like this. Especially because he knew it was doing something, and that Dejun was actually listening to every single word he’d said. “Am I fucking wrong, or what?”

Another series of sobs from the other end of the line droned through his ears, and Hendery listened to Dejun’s attempts at pulling himself together. He imagined what it’d look like, and Hendery figured that it probably didn’t look much different from all those other times Dejun had talked himself into some drama. Hendery was well aware that – to most – this would be someone’s most annoying trait, but, again, Hendery wasn’t most.

“Just one thing... You’re not right about just one thing.”

Hendery braced himself. “What would that be?”

Just one more pathetic gasp, and Dejun’s words flew out: “I am not more content wondering about whether you’re looking for me than I was being with you.”

Hendery considered himself crazy for this, but he felt those words bringing him close to a chuckle. He didn’t let it out, though, knowing that he couldn’t be so quick to forgive and forget. Even if this was exactly why he’d ever gotten so infatuated with the bitch.

“Was it worth it, though?” Hendery asked. His voice was a whole lot less angry now, and no matter how much he hated himself for it, he couldn’t quite help it. Somehow, things had always worked like this, and no matter how fucked up it was that Hendery had had to miss him for a whole year, he considered it typical. Of course _that_ was how it was meant to go, and so of course this was how Hendery responded to it.

“Yeah...” Dejun said. Through his sobs, Hendery could hear a quiet laugh. “Yeah... Yeah, it was worth it.”

It was something about that laugh that did it for him. Even after a year of being practically abandoned by this stupid whore, and wondering about how he was even doing, this laugh was enough for him to continue where they’d left off. It got his cock hard again, or – no – it already had been. _Fuck_. How crazy was Hendery for allowing this, and how crazy was Dejun for... for being like this.

“I’m glad,” he responded. “I’m glad your time away from me was worth it.”

“You know that’s not what I—”

“—I’m not finished.” A smirk spread out over his face, tears and anger long forgotten somehow. “I hope you know I am going to get all my money’s worth now. Every fucking cent that you stole, I will make you fucking pay for, alright?”

“Yeah...” Dejun said immediately, and Hendery could hear the surge of nerves, and the rush of excitement. “Of course... Naturally... Yeah...”

“Good,” Hendery said, feeling confident enough about Dejun’s loyalty to tear the phone away from his ear. Before he hung up, however, he brought the bottom side of it a bit closer to his mouth and said: “I’ll text you the address.”

***

They’d always had a thing for hotels. Not because Hendery was afraid to invite Dejun over to his place, but because Hendery’s place simply wasn’t good enough. It didn’t have the same type of cleanliness, or the same type of freshly washed sheets. It didn’t give them the illusion of anonymity that they’d both grown so addicted to over the years, either, and it therefore wasn’t as easy to treat Dejun like the filthy, second-rate cum rag that he was in quite the same way.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Hendery’s eyes were closed, his sweatpants discarded on the floor. Normally he would have simply pulled his cock out of his trousers, but his sweatpants simply didn’t have the same allure. So, instead, Dejun was sitting in between his bare legs, cock halfway down his throat. One would think that after all these years of experience, Dejun would actually know how to take it, but instead he was still gagging, his eyes filled with tears as he tried to resist the grip Hendery held on the back of his head.

However, Hendery’s grip didn’t budge at all, and aside from the sneer, followed by _‘breathe, bitch’_ , Hendery wasn’t doing anything to make Dejun’s current predicament any easier on him. It was only when Hendery began to yank at his hair, moving him up and down his cock like some sort of sex doll, that Dejun’s throat wasn’t filled with cock at _all_ times, but just... most times. Hadn’t it felt so good, Hendery would have given him some more space to breathe, but it did. And, besides, he knew that Dejun could take it – even if he really couldn’t take it, and even if he could feel the tears dripping down onto his balls, and the saliva sticking to his slit.

When Hendery had invited him into the room, Dejun had tried to get Hendery to kiss him, but Hendery had done no such thing. Instead, he’d been set on making the night one, long living hell, in which Dejun would barely get a second to breathe. Considering the sight of this, Hendery thought he was well on his way to achieving that.

And it felt good. God, it felt so good that he almost hated the fact that he couldn’t get himself to let out any sound, but he knew it was better that way. After months upon months of stupidly running away from Hendery, Dejun didn’t deserve to hear even the slightest hint of his pleasure.

So he treated him like a slave instead; like a gagging, worthless little slave that he loved more than he could even begin to explain.

He enjoyed the pleasure in silence, and even pressed his eyes firmly shut when he could feel the pleasure slowly building itself up to a high. He pursed his lips, then licked them, and let his mouth fall open once the fluttering in his stomach got too severe, and then – while forcing Dejun firmly down on his cock – he came for the first time that evening, filling the bitch’s throat to the brim with the only evidence of his pleasure that Hendery would allow him to take in.

However, this orgasm was only the first of many, and therefore he didn’t even care to properly ride it out. Soon enough, Hendery was yanking him off his cock and halfway across the room. Dejun’s first instinct was to scream out with pain, cum dribbling from the corner of his mouth as the tears started falling onto the sexy wooden floor instead. As Hendery had expected, however, Dejun never screamed for him to stop, and never even considered begging Hendery for any sort of mercy. ‘ _See?’_ Hendery thought. _‘He can take it_. _Even if he can’t._ ’

When they were far enough from the bed – or, when Dejun had screamed enough to Hendery’s liking – Hendery let go of him. As he lied on his back, vision still blurring with constantly renewing tears, Hendery finally began to rid him of his clothes. He paid special attention to the slightly damp underwear he’d been wearing underneath the shower stream, but then discarded that just as easily, and took note of his arousal, which was as pathetic and unimpressive as it had always been. Just how Hendery liked it.

Now he was naked, Hendery took a seat on him, straddling his hips to get skin to skin. “Was it still worth it, bitch?” Hendery asked him, while throwing him a remorseless glare. He grabbed a hold of his chin, yanking at him until they were perfectly in each other’s line of sight. Not that Dejun’s eyes could focus properly, but that didn’t matter for now.

What _did_ matter, however, was the answer, which Dejun was currently trying his very best to utter out. “Y-ye...” He swallowed, and then coughed. Hendery liked the idea that the bitch was still choking on the cum in his throat, which was likely what was happening. “Yes... It w-was. God yes... Ah...”

As one hand made its way in between them to prod against Dejun’s entrance, Hendery’s other wrapped itself around Dejun’s throat. As pleasure started to fill him, and the need to vocalise it increased, Hendery began to press his throat firmly shut. “I don’t want to hear it,” Hendery grunted. His entire body was filled with fire, and – for the first time in forever – he actually felt alive again. He’d missed this. So much. “I don’t care what you feel. You already got all worth out of your time alone, and now it’s my turn. Understood?”

Dejun’s _‘yes’_ escaped in the form of nothing but a tortured little groan.

Hendery started to finger him open, creating space for his already hardening cock. The feeling of squeezing Dejun’s throat shut, which he hadn’t done in such a long time, never failed to get him ready for a round two. Or a round three. Or a round four. Just depended on what it’d come to, he supposed, but right now it felt like he could go for fucking hours.

He squeezed harder, looking down into Dejun’s eyes. “Still worth it?” he asked.

Dejun couldn’t speak, but nodded.

Hendery shifted, pulling out his fingers and getting off him. He positioned himself in between his legs instead, where he pressed the tip of his cock against the muscle of Dejun’s entrance. He squeezed harder. “Still?” He asked.

A series of muffled, tortured noises erupted, and Hendery could do nothing besides revelling in them.

He pushed inside of him, feeling the stretch around his shaft. He wasted absolutely no time with it, beginning to fuck into Dejun like his entire life depended upon it. Months upon months of sexual frustration, and looking at good-for-nothing Peepshow performers, all threw itself out in this moment, pounding into Dejun’s hole with urgency.

When it looked like Dejun was experiencing pleasure, Hendery angled differently, or squeezed his throat harder. None of what was being done to him was for Dejun to be enjoyed. That was the only thing Hendery could do to forgive himself for forgiving Dejun as easily as he had. Right now, he would take, and take, until Dejun was so worn out that there was nothing left to take from him anymore.

The pressure Hendery was putting on Dejun’s body made him clench his muscles, which Hendery could feel closing in on his cock. It intensified the pleasure he was feeling, finally causing him to – accidentally – moan out loud. His eyes shot open, and he could clearly see how his noises had caused Dejun’s eyes to sparkle.

Instead of doing something about that sparkle, however, Hendery simply came instead.

This orgasm, even better than the one that had come before, he did actually ride out. With long, hard and painful thrusts, he ensured that Dejun’s hole was filled to the same extent his mouth had been. Feeling how his cum lubricated him, making his thrusts easier and smoother, simply riled him up again.

When he pulled out, his hand left Dejun’s throat. The bitch gasped on the wooden floor, clearly finding it hard to comprehend what had happened, and hard to imagine what still _would_ happen. What Hendery could see, though, was that Dejun was leaking desperate streaks of pre-cum, and that it was in desperate need of attention.

 _Too bad_.

He stood against the wall, trying to hold himself up on his weak knees as he allowed Dejun to do the same for a moment. It was only when he felt the energy to return him that he knelt down again, beside Dejun’s worn out frame, and when he wrapped his arms around him and lifted him off the floor. Dejun’s arms shot to Hendery’s shoulders, clamping a firm, desperate, _needy_ hold.

A yelp escaped him as Hendery threw him onto the bed, but he was briefly shut up as Hendery got back on top of him. “Still worth it?” He asked, as he grabbed a hold of his pathetic excuse of an arousal.

Dejun nodded at him again, making Hendery laugh out loud with ecstasy. “Still worth it when I tell you I’m not planning on making you cum?”

He listened to Dejun as he whined, squeezing his eyes shut as if to deal with the prospect, but then he nodded again nonetheless. “Yeah... Still...”

“Maybe next month,” Hendery said, after which he swallowed Dejun’s response of absolute horror by sealing his lips with his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me on Twitter, you can find me at @letsjustfckngo ! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always!


End file.
